Sui Yamada
|rname = Yamada Sui |debut = Chapter 5; Episode 2 (Voice Drama) |sex = Female |nationality = Japanese |height = 149 cm[http://end-harem.com/archives/character/%e5%b1%b1%e7%94%b0-%e7%bf%a0 World's End Harem Official Website Sui Yamada Profile] |status = Alive |residence = Mating FacilityWorld's End Harem Manga Chapter 5 |occupation = Dedicated Bodyguard''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 6[http://end-harem.com/character/翠 World's End Harem Official Website Sui Profile] |affiliation = Reito Group |jva = Tomoe Tamiyasu }} Sui YamadaWorld's End Harem Comic Chapter 50 is the dedicated bodyguard of Reito Mizuhara. Appearance Sui is a girl with brown irises and green hair in the style of a fish braid. However, when Sui is activated to do her job, her pupils become invisible. She wears a white and sky blue sleeveless jacket with white armbands, sky blue shorts, and gray boots. When sleeping, Sui wears a striped, button-down, nightgown dress. Body Measurements Sui is an A cup. Gallery Sui in Activation Mode.png|Sui in her activation mode. Sui posing.png|Sui in a pose. Personality Relationships Reito Mizuhara Akane Ryuzoji Abilities and Power Sui takes specialized training.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 7 In her activation mode, Sui becomes strong enough to take out a bear. History At night time, Sui was sleeping under the covers on Reito Mizuhara's bed and he woke her, surprising the two of them. Reito wondered if she was one of the staff Mira mentioned and Sui confirmed she was and told him to call her Sui, though forgetting her surname. Suddenly, Akane Ryuzoji woke up and got into Reito's bed to sleep with him and Sui. The next day in the Animal Research Institute, the Reito Group were exploring the facility when a bear was on the loose. The bear then charged at Sui but Reito pushed her out of the way but got scratched. Akane then ordered Sui to do her job, so Sui confronted the bear and defeated the bear by slapping it. Akane then revealed Sui was Reito's bodyguard and Sui was sad and said she was not qualified to be his bodyguard because he got hurt and apologized. The group then headed to see a colleague of Elisa Tachibana. Sui and Akane waited a lobby while Reito and Mira went to Elisa's laboratory. The next day in the mating facility, Sui joined Reito while he was studying but later fell asleep. The next day, Sui took Reito coffee while he was studying and said if he had any other requests to tell her.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 8 Later in the afternoon in a car, the Reito Group was headed to UW's Japanese Branch building for an interview with Minister of Technology. After arriving at the office of the director, Sui wished Reito luck when a government official stated it was the director's orders for the girls to stay outside. After being forced to wait in the lobby, Sui was furious.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 9 Later, Sui stopped Minister of Technology when she attempted to inject a drug into Reito. After two other authorities arrived, Sui removed the handcuffs of the chair Reito was cuffed to. Shortly after in the office of Kihara, the secretary of state, Sui said she would protect Reito when Kihara suggested revealing Reito's presence to the world. Moments later, Reito revealed his existence to the world in a live broadcast.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 10 After the Reito Group left the UW building, Sui was on the lookout for danger in the car as Reito and Mira conversed about Reito being known to the world after giving his speech.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 11 Some night later, Sui was sleeping with Reito and Akane.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 20 Two days later, Sui was sleeping on the train while the Reito Group were headed towards Keimon City.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 21 After arriving at an inn, Sui was excited and wanted to play ping pong. However, Maria suggested going to the hot spring. In the private bath, Reito helped wash their backs due to Akane requesting for him to do so, and Sui was pleased with Reito washing her back, saying it felt like paradise.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 1 A while later, Sui and the others watched as Reito washed Akane's back.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 2 The next day, the Reito Group (except Mira) visited Taniguchi in the Keimon City Central Hospital. Sui listened outside the door as Reito and Rea spoke with Taniguchi, but the old woman refused to reveal information about her husband. However, she told Reito she would tell more about him if he got a better reading than her on every examination. Later at night, Sui was with Reito in the open air bath at the inn, and she warned the latter not to stay for too long because if he was exposed, Rea would scold her. Reito said it was fine because no one was there, but Sui said she did not care what happened to him anymore. Suddenly, Sui heard someone approaching, so she told Reito to hide. Two girls arrived, so Sui told them the bath was in use, but the girls found Sui cute and asked where her mother was.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 23 Thirty minutes later, Sui brought Rea and Akane into a room where Reito was found kissing a girl. Sui was shocked to see Reito mating with a random woman and called him a traitor as she ran away.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 1 The next day, the Reito Group visited Taniguchi in the hospital, but she was in a coma. Later in the day, Sui went with Reito and Maria to the hospital Mr. Taniguchi was taken to after being infected by the MK Virus. During their visit, Sui was afraid of the ghosts in the abandoned hospital.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 25 The next day in a car, Sui was eating while Reito, Rea, and Maria spoke. Later, the Reito Group visited a facility to ride the Linear.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 26 Days later, Sui was with Reito and Maria when they went to the refugee district to meet up with Akane in a secret hideout. Sui was scared because the place seemed like a place where ghosts appeared but Reito told her it was fine. A while later, Sui told Reito it was time to go. While Reito was distributing goods to the civilians in the refugee district, Sui was behind Reito ready to protect him.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 33 Later at the refugee district secret hideout, Sui was resting when she heard a knock on the door and it was Akane wearing a zombie mask, frightening Sui. Maria suddenly revealed her friends who she believed went to America were patients in Keimon City Central District Third Hospital leaving Reito to conclude that the MK Virus was manufactured in the hospital.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 34 The next night, Sui, Reito, Maria, and Akane visited the hospital, but Sui was afraid because of ghosts. As they were walking in the hospital, Sui believed a corpse moved, punching a hole in the wall, exposing a vent. As they were crawling through the vent, Maria found a place below. Akane was trying to see but her curiosity caused the group to fall through and the director-general of technology and her associates were there. Sui was prepared to protect Reito from them but military soldiers arrived and shot the director and her associates.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 35 The leader of the group identified herself as Chloe Mansfield and she was the messenger from UW World Headquarters. She revealed she was there to investigate the directors when she was informed by her soldiers that was place was rigged with bombs. After the group left and entered a helicopter, the hospital exploded. Chloe informed them of the terrorism in the country when another explosion went off in the area of Maria sister's school was.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 36 Later, Sui helped Akane get through UW agents to speak with her mother. Later with Reito, Akane, and Maria, Akane suggested for them to leave so Reito could see Elisa and her concerns about Chloe, but Reito wanted to speak further in his room. However, two individuals were there and one was the third man, Shota Doi.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 48 Karen Kamiya and Shota Doi, the third man, were present and informed them they needed to find a safe place because of the terrorists on TV. Karen asked Reito about Chloe, so Reito informed her that he did not know who to trust considering UW believed Izanami were terrorists but Izanami claimed UW was evil, despite Chloe helping him.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 49 Later, after 11 o'clock (23 o'clock) at night, Sui was taken into custody with Akane by Pope but was saved by Rea. Outside the mating facility, Sui saved Akane when an agent was preparing to shoot at her. Suddenly, Pope held Mira at gunpoint but Rea was able to tase Pope from behind.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 50 Later in the day, the group arrived in the Refugee District to Mahiru to hide until night. Later in the night, Sui and the others were taken to a dock at the Sea of Japan so she and the others could escape. After boarding the ship, they spoke with their ally from Izanami to lead them south of Japan to Taiwan to join up with Elisa.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 51 The Izanami member explains their trip to Taiwan because it is risky to run their operations in Japan and they have bases all over and told them Elisa was headed there as well.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 52 Other Media *Sui Yamada was portrayed by Marina Nagasawa for Week End Harem event. Trivia * Sui's name uses the kanji for green (翠), in reference to her hair color. *Sui's rankings in the Popularity Polls: ** In the first female popularity poll, Sui ranked twelfth.1st Female Popularity Poll ** In the second popularity poll, Sui ranked twentieth with 182 votes.2nd Popularity Poll *Sui's hobby and skill is being able to distinguish between the sound of people's footsteps. *Sui likes to go to bed. *Sui dislikes ghosts. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Reito's Mating Candidates Category:Reito Group Category:Japanese